


拥抱月光（九）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare





	拥抱月光（九）

浴室里雾气蒸腾，镜子上模糊地映出两人被热水烫红的裸体。热气肆虐的空间里，两人仿佛快要窒息一般大口喘气。浴缸里的水一波又一波地掀起热浪，溢出的水拍打在地板上悄悄流走。林壑和沈念像两头发情的野兽，互相交缠互相撕咬。

林壑凶猛的撞击夹杂着水声，在浴室里响起回声，沈念被他顶得双腿大大咧咧敞开着，可他还觉得不够，发了狠去啃咬沈念的脖颈喉结，在最显眼的地方留下自己的标记。

沈念被死死抱着，他像个溺水的人在拼命呼吸新鲜空气，可吸进去的热气让他变得更加狂躁，他细长的手指抓在林壑的背上，一道道血痕是他喷薄而出的欲望。

沈念抱着林壑哭，又跟他一起大笑，最后被他射在屁股里又爽到喊叫。这是他们第一次不用躲着任何人，不用压抑自己的心情，尽情地拥抱对方。

这个城市的冬天很冷，可是总也下不起雪来，今天也是这样下着雨。

林壑给沈念擦干了身体又吹干了头发，裹上浴袍抱到床上，掀起厚厚的被子，抱着沈念钻进了被窝。屋子里开着暖气，林壑又开了空调，干燥温暖的屋子里盈着暖黄色的灯光。窗外天色渐沉，冷雨未停，却扰不了屋内暖意融融。

沈念又倦又暖，就快要睡过去。林壑却神采奕奕地看着他，每次沈念刚一闭上眼睛，林壑就摸他腰上的痒痒肉，害得他只能不情愿地睁开眼。

林壑把沈念折腾清醒了，便起身趴到沈念身上，头低下来用鼻子蹭蹭沈念的鼻尖，蹭够了终于开了口：“沈念，我设想过很多种我们之间的关系，在我不成熟的时候，我做了最错误的选择。现在我终于明白了，所以我想再做一次选择，一个最正确的选择。”

“沈念，我喜欢你。我爱你。我想做你的男朋友，老公。我想一辈子守着你。我想有一个家，里面有我和你。”

“沈念，你愿不愿意让我爱你，你愿不愿意也爱上我？”

沈念觉得漫天的雨水此刻堆积在了自己的眼里，林壑的脸在泪光中变得模模糊糊。沈念擦干了眼泪，终于看清了林壑坚定而又温柔的目光。

沈念想要回答，可是一开口又发不出声音，他的心揪的紧紧的，疼得他发不出声音，仿佛被人掐住了脖子只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。总是这样，总是被禁锢着。

但是这一次沈念不再感到恐惧，有人拯救了他，他终于能够开口，大声地告诉林壑：“我愿意，我爱你，我一直一直都想要堂堂正正地爱着你。”

他们走过最错误的道路，满目荆棘看不到光。可他们没有回头，就在那条被封死的路上，他们开辟出新的方向。没有人去想后果，因为前方一定充满希望。

雨下了一整晚，沈念听着雨声做了个梦。睁开眼雨停，梦里的人还抱着他。

第二天一大早，沈念先起床，穿好了衣服，衣服昨晚洗过晾在了屋子里，被暖风烘得暖暖的。

林壑半梦半醒地从被子里伸出手来抓住沈念的衣角，用刚睡醒的低音炮撒了个巨大的娇：“沈念哥哥，你怎么睡完人家就跑呀。”

沈念忍不住笑他，拉住他抓着衣角的手说：“快起床了，早点去学校，不是马上要考试了吗，千万不要懈怠！”

林壑成绩向来不错，所以这次考试他并不担心，倒是沈念的话让他清醒了一点，他问：“所以你要走了吗？我不会耽误考试的，再说了……”林壑从床上坐起来搂住沈念的腰，闷声说：“我还想带你去见见我妈。”

昨天晚上林壑把跟于凤霞相认的事情告诉了沈念，当时沈念只是安静地听着。现在林壑说想让沈念跟他妈妈见面，沈念突然紧张了起来。直到出发前，沈念还冒冒失失的撞到了桌角，林壑笑他说他是怕见婆婆的大媳妇。

沈念还是决定要先回去一趟，临走前他跟林壑依依惜别，他告诉林壑自己还有一件很重要的事情没有办完，等办完了会马上回来，并且约定今年一起过年。

送别沈念，林壑退了房回学校，回去的路上他想着，每次沈念来都是住酒店太麻烦了。现在他们恋爱了，以后在一起的日子只会更多，与其天天住酒店倒不如租个房子。租房子就相当于同居，恋爱又同居，下一步就是结婚了。林壑想得美滋滋，没有沈念的日子也乐呵呵的，一边看附近的租房信息，一边有条不紊地准备着期末考试。

有空的时候，林壑回去饭馆看看于凤霞，留下吃个饭聊聊天。毕竟是亲生的，两个人很快就消除了相处时的尴尬。于凤霞再婚后没再生孩子，他老公知道她身体不好所以就没要孩子。于凤霞现在的丈夫是个老实憨厚的人，本来林壑担心于凤霞的丈夫会讨厌他，但是在知道林壑的事情之后，男人就像捡了个亲儿子一样高兴。夫妻俩真心实意地对待林壑，每次林壑来都要被塞一堆吃的。有一次他妈织了条大红色的围巾，颜色明亮的扎眼，说是快要过年了带着暖和喜庆。林壑带着这条围巾走在校园里着实惹眼，别人觉得土可他开心着呢。

寒假开始之前，林壑终于找到了合适的房子，离学校不算太远，环境也很好。他找人重新装修了一下，然后在寒假离校后直接搬了进去。林壑没打算回家，于凤霞留他在这里过年，沈念也说会回来。林壑第一次开心地期待着过年，他觉得这样的自己就像小时候村子里那些过年时候穿着大花袄到处跑的小孩。现在他也是快乐小孩了。

沈念从那之后就一直没有回来，林壑偶尔会跟他通电话，电话里沈念的声音温柔轻快，但林壑总觉得沈念很累。沈念不肯说，林壑尊重他也相信他，所以并不过问，只是每次都会给沈念讲些开心事逗他开心。

这一天林壑在于凤霞店里帮忙，闲暇时他看了眼手机，沈念发了几条信息过来。

“小壑，我这边的事情快要办好了，明天我就过去。”

“生日礼物也准备好了！”

“地址是这里吧。”

“好想你。”

地址是林壑发给沈念的，是他们新房子的地址，林壑确认了一下回他：

“对，就是这里。”

“开车小心。”

“我也好想你。”

明天就可以见面了，林壑突然有些担心，他们荒唐了这么久，难道林立不会察觉吗？沈念和自己都不回去过年，林立难道不好奇原因。林壑不怕林立知道他们的关系，他怕林立为难沈念。

林壑告诉于凤霞，他喜欢的那个人明天就过来，会跟他们一起过年。于凤霞和老公也跟着紧张起来，上街买年货的时候路过商场进去挑了两件新衣服，还买了给沈念的礼物。林壑觉得这样的场景真的很像他在网上看过的，儿子第一次带媳妇回家过年的场面。但是转念一想，确实是儿子带媳妇回家，只不过媳妇是个漂亮男朋友。

第二天，林壑早早站在小区门口等着，大概上午九点钟的时候沈念就到了。

沈念打开车门，浅咖色的风衣被风吹起，林壑小跑过去给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“小壑，我回来了，再也不走了。”

林壑当时并没有理解沈念后半句的意思，直到生日那天他才明白沈念的用意。


End file.
